


Stars & Stripes

by undeniable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniable/pseuds/undeniable





	Stars & Stripes

Gas. It seemed abundant in the impala. Never once had Baby broken down because of the lack of gas. Everything seemed alright, everything was going smoothly. Riding on the open road with the windows down and a soft breeze blowing. Man, this was just right, wasn't it?

 

Dean and Cas riding together towards God knows where to do God knows what. It was a simple idea Cas had come up with. He had asked Dean to take a ride in the impala. When questioned why he simple replied, "Stars and stripes, Dean."

 

With no idea where they were going, Cas promised to stop him whenever they got to their destination. Dean's palms were sweaty and he shook off the feeling that this was going somewhere even his imagination had never let him drift.  _Sex._ Dean knew it was completely absurd to think anything of the sort and it caused his ears to turn a light shade of red.

 

Yet everything was ruined when the impala sputtered and spurred until it came to a hault. With a look of disbelief on his face, Dean pulled the hand break so that the car didn't move anywhere. Cas had been watching the open road out of the window and now that it stopped moving his head turned towards Dean with a blank expression.

 

"I don't understand. Baby never runs out of gas... Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled, shaking his head and turning to Cas to tell him, "Out of gas. Now what?"

 

Cas didn't answer just sat in silence before eventually taking it upon himself to open the door and shut it behind him as he walked forward for a few meters. He turned and walked further into the grass that sat beside the road and plopped down on the ground, staring into the sky. He blinked as memories came jumbling into his brain all at once and tackled him.

 

Dean looked at the sight before him. No, not the sky. Not the grass. Not the road. Not the leathery inside of the impala.  _Cas._ He had looked so beautiful sitting there with the midnight shining against his features. He always seemed to glow. No matter if he were in the darkest spot in the universe, Dean was positive that Cas would glow. His soul would shine through, as would his grace even if it was taken from him.

 

Maybe it was the way the light brought out his features. Maybe it was the slouched posture Cas sat with. Maybe it was the fact that his face wore a small smile. Or maybe, just maybe, it was absolutely and completely because of Cas. Any of the above would be perfect reasoning for what Dean followed through with next. He took out his phone and opened up the camera, aiming at Cas. 31 pictures. Dean took 31 pictures of Cas sitting there. He wasn't a photographer by any means but the pictures looked like masterpieces in his eyes.

 

Finally Dean got out of the impala, phone in hand. He didn't bother to even close the door as he walked towards Cas and sat next to him silently. Cas kept his eyes on the sky and Dean scratched the back of his neck before asking, "Stars and stripes?"

 

With this Cas responded by looking at Dean and giving a small nod. "The stars in the sky and the stripes of clouds that float across them without a worry. It continues to confuse me. How something can be on Earth but not at the same time. Do you understand, Dean? I don't."

 

Dean's lips quirk into a small smile before he answers the angel. An answer that changed everything that was going on. "I understand, Cas. Because it's the exact opposite of me-" Dean's smile faded and he looked up at the sky like Cas had before. "- I'm of this Earth, but then again I'm not in a way. It's funny, i'nnit? How some things go on without a single shit to give while others.. Well others just have too much going on. It doesn't seem fair but it's how everything plays out. I think that its keeping the universe balanced."

 

Cas didn't respond right away. They sat in silence for several minutes before Cas spoke again, "I remember the stars, Dean. I remember quite illuminatedly hanging them with my brothers and sisters."

 

"Cas, when were you born?"

 

"I'm not too sure.. before time is all I can answer. I do not belive that any of the angels remember exactly when they were 'born'. I never had a... What's the term?... birthday."

 

At this Dean nodded. It boggled his mind that he had just taken 31 pictures of something- no, someone older than time itself. And that this same someone was right here next to him. An outstanding friend and.. in someway family. It made Dean feel awkward to think about it, Cas being family. The feelings Dean truly held back from his brother and his angel would make it so much worse to call Cas  _family._ No, Dean wanted to call him  _boyfriend_  and possibly even  _husband_. But things like this just weren't acceptable. An angel and a human? As if even hell would allow it. Two men? Well, that didn't bother him at all but what would Sam think? What would  _Cas_  think?

 

Once Cas began talking again it startled Dean from his thoughts, "Everyone has more than one birthday naturally. Like you. You were born. Birthday. Over the years you have developed into new people, not notcing it one bit. Yet every time you did, it became a birthday, for it was a birth of a new person. It does not make much sense, I know but these are things that I wonder. Dean.."

 

"Yea, Cas?"

 

"I do believe that you and Sam deserve so much more. A  _normal_  life. A  _normal_  childhood.  _Normal_  friends. You both deserve better than 'little old me'. It makes me very weary of life to think about you that way. To think about you hiding your pain and sadness inside of you. To wish you didn't feel a  _dammed_  thing.."

 

There was no response from Dean, as he was surprised completely by Cas' words. This was not a side that Dean has ever seen of him, never heard him  _speak_  this way. It was all odd yet satisfying. To know that he was the one Cas could be like this with. Spill his secrets and thoughts.

 

"This feels very odd, Dean. Talking in this way, speaking to you as if we have known each other forever. It feels like that, doesn't it? It feels like so long somehow while life passes by so quickly. It is very intriguing-"

 

"Cas I'm in love with you," Dean blurted out in an interruption that silenced Cas. Dean swallowed and looked at Cas' face for a response. Anything. Even a bad response would be better than being ignored.

 

For he first time in a long time Cas smiled. It was small and uncharacteristic of him as he looked back up at the sky and shook his head. "Do you really, Dean?" he whispered and looked back at the beautiful man sitting next to him.

 

Dean nods and shifts a bit awkwardly.  _How_ was this so easy with women-to flirt- but when it came to Cas he was a mess. "I mean, yeah man. You're.. you're friggin' awesome. You're eyes are the brightest blue I've ever seen. You've been loyal, well most of the time, as a friend. I know that I can count on you and.. You have such a good soul and I can't being to.. oh man I'm getting sappy," Dean chuckles and shakes his head. "Yeah Cas, I.. I love you."

 

Cas nods and takes his trench coat off, placing it around Dean's shoulders. He scoots closer and wraps his arm around Deans waist. He lays his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes. "This is okay, correct?"

 

Dean nods and smiles brightly, wrapping an arm around Cas' middle. He leans his head on Cas' and takes a deep breath. This was perfect. Absolutely outstanding. Nothing could make it better except the five words Cas replied.

 

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
